L'Expérience
by Zelfie
Summary: Cinq personnes âgés de 16 à 19 ayant un passé similaire se retrouvent mystérieusement enfermés, ensemble, par des scientifiques aux desseins suspects. Ils ont été choisis et devront passer cinq épreuves dangereuses. Vont-ils survivre ? Ils devront se battre pour sortir. Se battre pour vivre. Bienvenue dans la nouvelle Expérience. UA. Sasu/Naru.
1. Prologue 1

**Auteur:** Zelfie

**Titre: **L'Évolution (Mais je ne suis absolument pas sûre de garder ce titre. Il est très... large on va dire)

**Genre: **Suspense(J'espère)/Supernatural/Romance(Un peu plus tard.)

**Raiting: **T. Mais ça risque (je ne suis sûre de rien pour l'instant) de changer plus tard.

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Naruto (Ça, au moins j'en suis sûre !)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à Masashi Kishimoto (J'en profite pour lui baiser les pieds discrètement). Toute l'histoire vient de mon humble et fatigué cerveau alors je vous prie de ne pas lui en vouloir si jamais ils vous venait l'envie de lancer des tomates sur votre écran... (Sait-on jamais..) Si jamais cette histoire ressemble à un quelconque film/livre/fanfic... ou autres je vous prierais de me le signaler -poliment- pas genre "Ouais c'est du plagiaat ! T'es qu'une plagieuse ! Na." Je vous en serais reconnaissante et je pourrais m'excuser et le placer dans cette rubrique ! Merci à tous !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes de l'auteur:<strong> (Je souligne parce que c'est important. Oui ça parait évident mais il y a des gens pour qui ça ne l'ai pas eh oui !) Cette histoire est en cours d'écriture alors j'apprécierai énormément que vous laissiez des petits commentaires ! (Positifs/Négatifs) Mais bien sur, toujours poliment ! :=)  
>Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire vit avec vos reviews ! Je me décourage assez vite et je suis surchargée de travail alors m'encourager, ce serait parfais !<br>Voilà je pense que c'est tout... Si jamais il y a autre chose je le publierais en même temps que le reste... voilà voilà ! :)

Ceci est juste le passé d'un personnage, ce n'est pas l'histoire rassurés vous ! La trame principale arrive bientôt !  
>Aller j'arrête !<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>12 ans auparavant.<em>

Naruto n'avait jamais été un enfant à problèmes. Il avait toujours été aimé de ses parents. De son père, Minato, et de sa mère, Kushina. Sa famille, et son père plus particulièrement, était à la tête d'une des plus grosses entreprises informatiques du pays, cela leurs rapportait donc énormément d'argent. Vous l'aurez compris, Les Namikaze-Uzumaki étaient riches. Ils coulaient des jours heureux dans leur manoir doté d'un parc de plusieurs hectares.  
>Il n'avait ni frère, ni sœur et était donc formé depuis son plus jeune âge à reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise. A cette époque, Naruto n'avait que 5 ans.<p>

Un jour où il rentrait de l'école accompagné de sa nourrisse, il découvrit sa mère, agonisant dans le salon. La nourrisse s'était mise à crier. Kushina s'était fait tirer dessus. Naruto, ne comprenant pas à cause de son jeune âge, s'approcha lentement de sa mère et lui demanda pourquoi elle était allongée par terre. Pourquoi elle avait taché son tablier préféré avec de la peinture.  
>La nourrisse criait toujours.<br>Sa mère lui sourit doucement, lui pris la main et lui dis :

-"Garde le tout le temps" Elle lui glissa un objet dans la main "et surtout, ne le montre à personne. Je t'aime Naruto, n'oublie jamais ça."

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Naruto se mit à pleurer. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait arrêté de parler? Parce qu'elle avait arrêté de lui serrer la main ?  
>Parce qu'elle ne souriait plus ?<p>

L'enfant pleura sur le ventre ensanglanté de sa mère jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père.

Dans sa main, reposait toujours l'objet qu'elle lui avait donné. Il le serait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_7 ans plus tard_

Naruto à maintenant 12 ans. Durant ces 7 dernières années, le petit blond dû apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Son père était tombé dans l'alcool, il n'avait pas supporté la mort de sa femme. Il avait alors commencé à ignorer Naruto, ne s'en était plus occupé. Par la suite, il avait tout perdus, fortune, employés, entreprise. Il ne lui restait plus que sa maison. Manoir qui réunissait les moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Seul endroit où se rencontraient ses moments de joies et son plus mauvais souvenir. Le salon avait été banni.

Un jour comme les autres, Naruto jouait dans les sous-sols du manoir avec son meilleur ami, Kiba. Depuis l'accident, le blond venait souvent jouer dans ces taudis, pour échapper aux humeurs changeantes de son père. Ces sous-sols spacieux étaient dignes d'un véritable labyrinthe.

Ce jour-là, son ami et lui avaient décidés de partir à la découverte des parties qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorées. C'est au bout d'une demi-heure de course qu'ils débouchèrent dans une impasse. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient tous fais en pierres apparentes, dégageant une atmosphère différente des autres couloirs en béton.

-"Aller viens Naru, y'a rien ici" déclara le petit brun en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

En faisant demi-tour, Kiba marcha sur une pierre mobile. Elle s'enfonça dans le sol sous le poids du garçon. Les deux enfants se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Ils avaient déjà vu _Indiana Jones _et s'attendaient à voir débarquer une boule géante de 100 fois leurs poids prête à les écrabouiller.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva, à la place, le mur derrière Naruto coulissa vers la droite dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Le mur avait créé une ouverture en son sein.

Naruto, de nature curieuse, s'introduisit dans la brèche sans la moindre hésitation suivi d'un Kiba un peu moins courageux.

La brèche ouvrait sur une petite pièce très sombre, seulement éclairée dans le fond. Une torche était accrochée au mur éclairant faiblement un coffre de verre noir.  
>Le blond s'en approcha prudemment. Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'inspecta tel un archéologue ayant fait une découverte capitale pour l'histoire de l'humanité.<br>Au milieu du verre, il y découvrit un petit creux en forme de demi-sphère.  
>Une sphère.<p>

Naruto sortit précipitamment un objet tout noir de la poche de son manteau.  
>Une sphère de verre noire.<br>C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit à quoi elle servait.  
>Il introduit l'objet légué par sa mère dans la fente et attendit.<p>

Le coffra s'ouvra dans un crissement désagréable. A l'intérieur, seul reposait un vieux petit carnet pas très épais.

-« Eh Kiba, Regardes ça !  
>-Bah quoi ? » Répondit l'autre, « C'est juste un vieux livre tout abimé ! Y'a rien d'extraordinaire !<br>-Tu comprends vraiment rien, j'ai ouvert le coffre avec ça ! » Il brandissait la boule noire juste au-dessous de son nez « Ça veut dire que c'est ÇA que maman protégeait ! Je me demande ce que c'est…  
>-Peu importe mais en tout cas dépêches toi ! Cet endroit me file la chair de poule ! »<p>

En effet, Kiba grelottait malgré les 28°C ambiant.  
>Le petit blond roula des yeux :<br>-« Oui oui… » Puis plus bas « Poule mouillée.  
>-Même pas vrai ! »<p>

Naruto ne l'écoutait plus. Il était trop occupé à dépoussiérer la couverture du carnet. Il lut le titre en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Eh Kiba, tu sais qui c'est Gama.J ? »

Silence.

-« Kiba.. ? »

Il se retourna. Kiba était étendu sur le sol, assommé.

« Aller Kiba, c'est pas marrant lèves toi, ça marche pas sur moi ça ! »

Il commença à le secouer en l'appelant. Naruto commençait à paniquer. Ce n'était plus une blague. Pourquoi Kiba était inconscient ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il se releva et se dirigea vers le coffre dans le but de le fermer. A peine l'avait-il fait qu'une violente douleur se rependit de son torse pour aller lui vriller la tête. Il ne comprenait plus. Sa vue se troubla. Il regarda vers son torse et vit une grande « chose » grise qui le transperçait. Il ne saignait pas. Naruto releva la tête, les larmes commençaient à lui couler sur la mâchoire, le cou, mouillant son vêtement. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitre du coffre et écarquilla les yeux. Dans ce faible reflet noir et flou, il avait aperçu son agresseur, cette chose, sombre, profonde et terriblement terrifiante.

Une ombre noire.

Bien vite, il tomba dans l'inconscience.

L'ombre retira son arme du corps de l'enfant, le laissant s'écrouler au sol. Elle ramassa le carnet qu'il avait laissé tomber, à bout de force, et le cacha à l'intérieur de la masse sombre et complexe qu'elle formait. Puis, disparue, comme elle était apparue.  
>Naruto avait tout de même eu le temps de lire le titre gravé du carnet. Le titre clamait discrètement les secrets qu'il renfermait. Ecrit de la main d'un certain « Gama.J. », le cahier s'intitulait « L'épreuve » et avait tout aussi mystérieusement disparus.<p>

Comme une preuve éphémère d'un avenir ravagé.

Quelques heures plus tard, un enfant blond se réveillait des méandres d'un sommeil forcé. Il était désorienté et effrayé. Mais il était fort, alors il se releva pris son ami sur son dos et commença à remonter à la surface. Il voulait prévenir son père, ou juste un adulte. Il traversa toutes les pièces de l'immense maison et atteint enfin le bureau de son père. Il toqua.

Silence.

Non, non, non, non !

Il toqua encore, les larmes aux yeux.

N'y tenant plus il entra sans permission, nerveux. Le petit s'effondra, laissant son ami s'écrouler avec lui. Il ne s'en souciait pas. En face de lui, se balançant encore de droite à gauche, le corps de son père. Pendu. Mort.  
>C'était trop pour lui, il paniquait, il avait peur, alors il se mit à courir loin de la maison, loin de son père. Loin de sa vie paisible.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors je ne ferais pas de jeu de rôle avec tout les perso et moi.. je ne suis pas douée pour ça.. hahaha...<p>

Sinon comment avez vous trouvés le passé de Naruto ? Sombre (celui qui le trouve joyeux à un sérieux problème..) Mystérieux ? Horriblifique ? Assez sympathique ? "Bah j'sais pas c'est normal. Tout les passés sur ce site sont à se pendre aussi..." ? Suspicieux ? (Comment un passé peut-il être suspicieux ? Réponse au prochain épisode ! Ahem.) Non sans blague, dites moi ! Je suis à court d'adjectif là !

Chapitre suivant sûrement dans.. quelques jours ! Mais ce ne sera pas après mercredi prochain, rassurez vous ;)

Kiss, Zelfie !


	2. Prologue 2

**Auteur : **Zelfie

**Titre:** L'Expérience (Ca y est je me suis décidée !)

**Genre:** Suspense/Supernatural/Romance

**Raiting:** T. Mais ça risque de changer plus tard

**Disclaimer:** Encore le même blabla… Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à Masashi Kishimoto. Toute l'histoire vient de mon humble et fatigué cerveau alors je vous prierais de ne pas lui en vouloir si jamais il vous venait l'envie de lancer des tomates sur votre écran… (Sait-on jamais) Si jamais cette histoire ressemble à un quelconque film/livre/fanfic… ou autres je vous prierais de me le signaler poliment. Je vous en serais reconnaissante et je pourrais m'excuser et le placer dans cette rubrique. Merci à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais je suis en retard… Eh oui à la base je devais poster ce chapitre le mercredi de la semaine dernière, mais par concours de circonstances diverses et variées (en partie la flemme, oui je l'avoue) Mais aussi beaucoup de travail, je ne le poste qu'aujourd'hui... Je suis sincèrement désolée !  
>C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que je précise un petit détail omis au dernier chapitre. En effet, j'ai dit que je posterais les chapitres tous les mercredis or, je ne pense pas en être capable malheureusement... C'est pour ça que les chapitres sortiront suivant un feeling sûrement pas régulier, mais tout de même pas catastrophique. Voilà voilà ! Et je reprécise que vos rewiews sont très importantes pour les auteurs ! Et j'en profite pour répondre à celles qui m'ont été postées gentiment ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !<p>

**Dreadaeleon** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Alors je ne connais pas Guts de Berserk... Mais je pense que je vais y remédier haha !

**La Bibi dez dez** : Ma petite bibi haha ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies apprécié cette histoire alors qu'habituellement tu ne lis pas ! J'ai adoré t'as review ! La voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Kissouille !

**YamInari : **Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que mon « style », si on peut appeler ça comme, te plaise ! T'es compliments me sont allés droit au cœur ! Oui c'est sûr c'est sombre pour un enfant de douze ans x)… Voilà le chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Au même moment, dans un autre endroit.<span>_

-« Itachi, on y va ! N'oublie pas de bien manger. J'ai laissé quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur, fais attention à toi mon chérie » La femme, embrassa son fils sur les deux joue. Elle avait la quarantaine de longs cheveux noirs, une peau blanche, des yeux noirs.

-« Oui maman, » Le jeune homme de 17 ans roula des yeux « Quel âge penses-tu que j'ai voyons ? » Il sourit doucement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je nous ne laisserais pas mourir de faim, promis !

-Nous… ? Ah, » Son visage se refroidit légèrement « Où est-il encore ?

-Sûrement dans sa chambre. Aller oust ! Tu vas être en retard ! » Il plaqua un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et l'a mis dehors en claquant la porte avec ses valises.

« Enfin seul.. » pensa Itachi avec soulagement. Il poussa un soupir et décida d'aller voir son petit frère pour le prévenir.

Il monta les escaliers puis arriva en face la chambre dudit petit frère. Il toqua.

-« Sasuke, maman est partie, tu peux sortir tu sais ? »

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme soupira

-« Je te laisserais quelque chose dans le frigo, descends quand tu veux. Mais oublis pas de manger. »

Itachi ne s'en soucia pas plus, Il avait oublié quand son petit frère lui avait parlé pour la dernière fois et s'était habitué. Il fit demi-tour et alla appeler son actuelle petite amie.

_Même jour, 23h 19._

C'est quand Sasuke avait enfin décidé de descendre pour manger que cela commença. Il était en train d'enfourner un gros bout d'une part de gâteau au chocolat quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Le bruit était sourd comme un objet que l'on ferait tomber sur le sol. Le petit brun âgé alors de 13 ans resta suspendu dans son geste, la part à quelques millimètres de la bouche. Il tendit l'oreille et écouta, écouta… Jusqu'à ce qu'il est mal au bras et à la tête. Ne sachant toujours pas d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit, il se leva courageusement et entrepris de monter les escaliers après s'être soigneusement essuyé les mains et la bouche. Il ne voulait pas éveillé de soupçon à son frère.

Le petit commençait légèrement à avoir peur. Le bruit sourd se répétait à intervalles réguliers, comme… comme quelque chose que l'on taperait contre quelque chose d'autre. Intrigué, il prit son courage à deux mains et alla regarder dans le trou de la serrure de la chambre d'Itachi. Il se retint de crier, il plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il recula vivement de la porte. Assez vite, pour éviter de rentrer en collision avec son frère qui sortait précipitamment de la pièce. Les bruits s'étaient arrêtés, Sasuke n'entendait plus que les hurlements de son frère et son cœur qui battait la chamade suite à la vision qu'il venait d'avoir ; et qu'il espérait encore avoir rêvé. Itachi était à moitié déshabillé, torse nu, pieds nus. Tout son torse était éclaboussé de giclures de sang.

Complètement paniqué, Sasuke était assis contre le mur de couloir à regarder son frère courir vers les escaliers, fuir serait plus juste. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, fuir lui aussi ? Mais fuir quoi ? Pourquoi Itachi avait-il du sang partout sur le torse ?

La curiosité étant plus forte que la raison, Le petit garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de son frère. Rapide, mais assez pour marquer sa mémoire à vie. Dans la chambre, dressée, un ombre, une profondeur inexplicable de noir et de fumée était là, « debout » devant le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme que Sasuke ne connaissait pas. Complètement effrayé, il essaya de se relever pour s'enfuir, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas. Il les secoua dans tous les sens, il tapa dessus, mais elles étaient obstinément immobiles. Il releva alors la tête et retint sa respiration lorsque la chose flotta à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers Itachi. Sasuke reporta son attention sur son frère qui était en train de ramper sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée, il essayait d'atteindre la porte mais sa jambe était dans un angle anormal. Elle s'était cassée comment ? Sasuke ne savait pas, il était trop obnubilé par l'ombre pour s'inquiété de sa jambe.

C'est alors que la chose atteint son but, elle est en bas, surplombant Itachi par sa grandeur. Le jeune homme, désespéré, se met à pleurer, il cri, il l'a supplie de lui laisser la vie sauve. L'ombre s'approche encore plus d'Itachi d'un un flottement irréel. Elle le suit, elle flottant et lui rampant. Du point de vue de Sasuke, il aurait dit que l'ombre se plaisait à son jeu malsain, comme si elle se plaisait dans la souffrance des autres. Au bout de quelque seconde, comme déjà lassée de son petit jeu, une chose métallique sort lentement de, ce qui semble à Sasuke être, une manche de vêtement dans un tintement strident. Les secondes semblèrent durer des heures. Une fois satisfaite, l'ombre balança son bras devant elle dans un mouvement sec et précis. Transperçant le cœur d'Itachi sans la moindre hésitation.

_Frisson._

Sasuke qui regardait la scène de derrière était pétrifié. Il pense qu'il aurait dû intervenir, faire quelque chose, même n'importe quoi ! Mais il n'avait pas pu, il avait eu trop peur.

Il se mit alors à s'approcher doucement des barreaux de sécurité des escaliers pour mieux observer le tableau. Il se demanda alors pourquoi la chose ne s'en allait pas. Pourquoi elle restait là plantée devant le corps de son frère. Il aurait dit qu'elle attendait. Mais quoi, il ne savait pas.

Il se mit alors à délirer.

Il se demanda pourquoi elle ne venait pas pour le tuer, lui aussi ? Pourquoi c'était toujours tout pour son grand frère ? Pourquoi tout le monde ne se préoccupait pas de lui ? Il était si insignifiant que même la mort elle-même l'ignorait ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?!  
>Il voulait de l'attention !<p>

Alors le petit garçon se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes et descendit les escaliers d'un pas mal-assuré.

Il voulait crier « Eh ! Regardes moi ! Je suis là moi aussi, allez tues moi ! » Il voulait qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie quelqu'un ou quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, le traite comme son frère est traité ! Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Alors il courra, il renversa toutes les choses qu'il rencontrait dans son sillage. Il faisait du bruit, il se faisait remarquer, pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps il voulait que quelqu'un le remarque. Que quelqu'un le regarde. Comme reprenant soudainement vie, la chose se tourna lentement dans sa direction. Comme dérangée dans sa contemplation, elle avait bizarrement l'air contrariée.

Elle sembla hésiter. Comme gênée par la demande plus qu'explicite du cadet Uchiwa.

Sasuke était à bout, des larmes silencieuse commencèrent doucement à couler le long de ses joues remplies et rouge par la colère.

-« Pourquoi… ? »

Alors qu'il avait cru penser, le son, bien que très faible résonna dans la pièce. Sasuke avait prononcé son premier mot en 6 ans de silence. « Le premier, et le dernier » pensa amèrement Sasuke.

En une fraction de secondes, Sasuke était embroché de la même façon que fut son frère quelques minutes plus tôt. Sasuke n'avait pas mal, il ne saignait pas. Il se sentait même plutôt bien. Si c'était ça a mort, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il se mit à rire. Un rire de fou, un rire hystérique, puis plongea soudainement dans les ténèbres de sa conscience.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, même endroit._

_Douleur, lumière aveuglante, odeur.  
>Sifflement aigue, épuisement.<em>

_Dérangeant._

Sasuke se réveilla en mauvais état au milieu du salon.

_Peur. Frisson._

Il ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, se mit sur le côté et vomit le contenu de son estomac.

_Douleur._

Une fois soulagé, il se rallongea sur le dos. Les souvenirs de la veille, ou de l'avant-veille il ne savait plus vraiment, vinrent lui vriller lui cerveau et lui faire prendre conscience de son état anormal :

Vivant. Il était en vie.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit son frère, toujours dans la même position. Mort, lui. Il poussa un profond soupir et se remit à pleurer.

En fin de compte, même la mort n'aura pas voulu de lui.

_Quelques jours plus tard, maison Uchiwa._

Les parents des deux enfants rentrèrent catastrophés en apprenant que leurs fils ainé était mort, apparemment poignardé d'après les médecins légistes.

Sasuke lui, n'avais pas de cicatrice.

Aucuns n'accusait Sasuke de la mort de son frère. Que ce soit ses parents ou les forces de l'ordre. Non, il était trop inoffensif et effacé pour faire ça, trop faible, il ne parlait même pas ! C'était les arguments que ses parents utilisaient. Un meurtre dans la famille Uchiwa n'aurait pas donné une bonne image pour les affaires.

Ils ont alors tourné le drame en simple accident.

-« Votre fils se sert d'un couteau dans sa chambre et tue accidentellement son amie. » déclare l'inspecteur.

« Mais bien sûr. » pensa Sasuke.

-« Ensuite, paniqué, il descend les escaliers, couteau à la main, pour appeler les secours, tombe, se brise la jambe et se poignarde par la même occasion » conclue son acolyte.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

Sasuke lui, savait. Mais il ne dirait rien, parce qu'il savait que personne ne voudrait savoir. Ils voudraient oublier.

Comme lui.

Mais malheureusement il ne savait pas qu'en provocant la « lame » de la chose, il avait été impliqué dans une chose épouvantable, et qu'en survivant à la blessure, il avait été choisi. Élu. Mais il le saurait, tôt ou tard. Car l'on n'échappe pas à ça.

On ne leurs échappe pas à eux.

_Frisson._

* * *

><p>Voilàààà ! Alors, ou, je sais, c'est encore un passé! Mais l'histoire commence véritablement au prochain chapitre ! Avec les personnages "de nos jours" ;)<p>

Alors, ça me ferait, bien entendu, énormément plaisir que vous me laissiez une review ! Qu'elle soit positive ou négative peu m'importe, tant qu'elle est polie et compréhensible ! :)

Bon voilà je vous laisse, sur ce

Kiss, Zelfie !


	3. Chapitre I

**Auteur :** Zelfie.

**Titre :** L'Expérience.

**Genre :** Suspense/Supernatural/Romance.

**Raiting :** T. (Mais ça risque de changer plus tard)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à Masashi Kishimoto. Toute l'histoire vient de mon humble et fatigué cerveau alors je vous prierais de ne pas lui en vouloir si jamais il vous venait l'envie de lancer des tomates sur votre écran… (Sait-on jamais) Si jamais cette histoire ressemble à un quelconque film/livre/fanfic… ou autres je vous prierais de me le signaler poliment. Je vous en serais reconnaissante et je pourrais m'excuser et le placer dans cette rubrique. Merci à tous !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :** Salut les amis ! Comment allez-vous en cette merveilleuse période de fête ? C'est tellement magnifique, même les profs n'osent pas mettre beaucoup de taff ! Du coup je poste ce chapitre un peu en avance (Entre autre parce que j'aurais pas le temps dans les prochains jours ! Entre deux tartines de foie gras… Vous me comprenez…)  
>Alors je voulais dire autre chose d'important (merci aux gens qui lisent cette partie qui sert à déversée tout ma frustration et ma vie inutile et qui ne passent pas directement à l'histoire mais par mesure de précaution…) :<p>

**/!\AVIS A LA POPULATION/!\****  
><strong>Alors voilà, j'ai écrit le chapitre deux mais je bloque pour le trois à causes d'idées qui ne viennent pas (syndrome de la page blanche qu'on dit ?) Dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin d'aide. Alors si une gentille âme qui a de l'imagination et qui a bien aimé cette fic pour l'instant se manifeste ! Que cette personne m'aide ! En tant que bêta ou autre ça m'en fiche. Voilà vous savez tout, je suis pathétique :')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre I<span>**

_6 ans plus tard, dans un train, Japon. 9h23:_

-« Sasuke. »

Le train était relativement vide en première classe. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être bruyant, ce n'est pas le « rang » d'une personne qui fait sa politesse.

A sa droite, dans l'autre rangée, était assis un homme -sûrement riche au vu de ses parures- lisant un journal sur la bourse de New-York. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur les flèches et les graphiques qui figuraient sur la couverture, le jeune Uchiwa constata qu'elle était en baisse. L'homme était donc concentré sur ses chiffres tout en faisant semblant d'écouter sa compagne assise à côté de lui. Elle râlait et se plaignait des « services de pacotilles », selon ses mots, de ce compartiment qui n'acceptait pas que son « pauvre sucre d'orge », qui était un chihuahua obèse étouffé dans une doudoune canine rose, ne puisse pas profiter de massage spéciaux à l'huile de ricin réalisé sur table haute et par 6 petites chinoises comme il en avait l'habitude à l'hôtel. Elle avait vraiment l'air horrifiée.

_Ridicule._

-« Sasuke, tu vas m'écouter oui ? »

A sa gauche, la vitre et le reflet qu'elle lui renvoyait de lui-même. S'il regardait plus loin, le paysage défilait inlassablement. Faisant se succéder ses arbres, ses plaines, ses champs, ses villages, ses prairies et encore ses arbres. Il fixait un point vague quelque part dans le ciel, sans se soucier du tableau qui se répétait derrière la vitre, infatigable. Il allait pleuvoir.

En fond, un air de jazz se déversait directement dans ses oreilles via des écouteurs, le calmant. Il entendait à peine son père qui l'appelait, finalement à bout de patience.

Son géniteur frappa violemment la petite tablette qui les séparait du plat des deux mains, la faisant trembler.

La vieille au chien sursauta et les regarda avec un air mauvais, vexée d'avoir été coupée dans son plaidoyer passionné. Elle reprit de plus belle après quelques secondes.  
>Sasuke s'arracha à sa contemplation et fixa son regard sur son père en retirant ses oreillettes.<p>

Il ne dit rien, attendant que son père continue de lui-même. Ce qui ne tarda :

-« As-tu consulté les profils que je t'ai fait transmettre il y a deux semaines ? »

Sasuke ne sembla pas se remémorer le dossier en question. De quoi parlait-il ? Des profils ?  
>Une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit.<br>Ah, ce dossier-là. Celui qu'il avait lancé sur son bureau et laissé à son sort au milieu du capharnaüm qui le composait. Il n'avait même pas songé à l'ouvrir ou même le chercher pour le lire. Il savait déjà ce qu'il y avait dedans et n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Il roula des yeux déjà fatigué de la conversation qui allait suivre.

-« Oui, je l'ai fait. » Mentit-il.

Un blanc.

« Eh bien ? » le pressa Uchiwa père.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien rien. » Il n'avait vraiment aucune envies d'en parler. « Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous répétez que je ne suis pas intéressé ? »

Toute cette histoire commençait à l'agacer.

-« Tu ne fais aucuns efforts. Avec t'as mère, on a passé 6 ans à t'élever pour que tu sois digne de reprendre le flambeau à ma mort, et toi, comment tu nous remercie ? Tu ne t'intéresses même pas au futur. Tu ne daigne même pas montrer de l'intérêt à la prospérité de nos affaires. »

"Six ans. Oui c'était vrai. Cela ne faisais que six ans que ses parents avaient pris véritablement conscience de son existence." Pensa Sasuke.

Son père ouvrit une de ses nombreuses sacoches de laquelle il sortit une liasse de papiers qu'il feuilleta nerveusement. Il s'arrêta, tapa la feuille qui avait retenue son attention à plusieurs reprises du dos de la main et repris :

-« Regarde donc celle-là » Fugaku essayais de plaider sa cause avec un enthousiasme feint mais c'était cause perdue s'il voulait intéresser son fils. Sasuke avait déjà repris sa contemplation de la fenêtre en soupirant, il fixait les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur celle-ci. « Hagawa Naoki, » lut-il avec application « fille du PDG Hagawa Hattori » il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke « Comme quoi le destin existent vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce une simple coïncidence ? Dans tous les cas, cette jeune fille est promise à un brillant avenir ! Elle est riche, elle est plutôt belle pour une fille de son âge et à du pouvoir. Que demander de plus ?

- De l'amour peut-être ? Ou est-ce trop demander ? »

Fugaku haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

-« De l'amour ? » Répéta-t-il « Cette chose vient avec le temps. Ça ne te tombe pas dessus comme ça, et si ça ne vient pas, tu n'en mourras pas. Quel âge tu as Sasuke ? Les contes de fées sont appelés comme ça justement parce que ce sont des histoires imaginaires. Arrêtes de rêver un peu et revient sur terre. Tu as des responsabilités à assumer et tu évoques ce thème « L'amour » comme si c'était le premier critère de choix. C'est risible. Un Uchiwa est assez réaliste pour se passer ce genre de futilités. »

Sasuke roula une énième fois des yeux et remit ses écouteurs alors que son père recommençais à déblatérer dieu seul sait quel discours sur la grande famille Uchiwa et son prestige à préserver. Il aurait aimé lui, ne pas être un « Uchiwa réaliste » comme disait son père. L'amour n'était pas un conte de fées. Il aimait à y croire car il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait le sortir de sa situation d'ennui perpétuel. Mais il allait finir par ne plus y croire, vu comme sa vie s'était déroulée jusqu'à maintenant, il allait finir par ne plus croire en rien.

Au même moment, le chihuahua bidonné se faisait éjecter des genoux de sa maîtresse alors qu'elle se levait brusquement pour aller enguirlander un pauvre contrôleur innocent qui passait par-là.

Il tourna la tête. Le voyage allait être long.

_A quelques kilomètres de-là, même heure:_

Un jeune homme blond se baladait dans une rue marchande, tout guilleret comme les gens avait l'habitude de le voir. A tel point qu'ils se demandaient comment il faisait pour être tout le temps si heureux.

-« C'est une fille je te dis. » jactaient les commères d'un air de conspiratrices au stand de fruits et légumes certifiés bios.

Mais notre jeune blond avait un doute quant à ce certificat. Un légume, qu'il soit jaune, rouge, vert, à l'air libre, emballé ou en conserve il est toujours bio non ? En fait, il ne savait pas ce que c'était que le bio, comme beaucoup d'autres choses.

Mais que les légumes soient bio ou pas, là n'était pas le problème. Le fait est que les gens parlaient. Et il n'y avait pas qu'elles. Le boucher, le poissonnier en passant par la fleuriste jusqu'au petit vieux assis toujours sur le même banc à la même heure. Tous cherchaient le secret de bonheur de Naruto, mais ils se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour rien. Naruto n'était pas spécialement heureux, il avait juste toujours la même expression collée au visage, tel un masque qu'il n'enlevait jamais.

Le jeune blond traversait donc les rues en semant des rumeurs dans son passage.

Il croisa un enfant perdu qu'il aida à retrouver son chemin. Il longea ensuite une rivière bordée d'allées en pierres, bifurqua à droite au bout d'un moment, il salua la vieille dame à chats monta trois marches et se baissa pour caresser un chien errant bien connu du quartier quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-« Franchement Naruto, je veux bien que ça existe les gens comme ça mais il y a des limites au bon St-Maritain ! C'est quoi ton prochain plan ? Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? »

Naruto releva la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami. Il se remit sur ses pieds et s'exclama en s'élançant vers lui :

-« Kiba ! Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

-Bah quoi ? Ce quartier est interdit pour moi ? »

Naruto fit une révérence exagérée

-« Juste que monsieur le jeune maître ne devrait pas trainer dans ce genre d'endroit insalubre, cela ternirait la réputation des grands Inuzuka. »

Kiba rigola et lui tapa l'épaule.

-« Crétin. »

Naruto lui sourit et ils commencèrent à marcher dans les ruelles du quartier.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Naruto pris la parole :

-« Bon sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

-Tout à l'heure, j'étais dans les alentours de l'hôtel Bilton pour récupérer quelques infos sur les clients etc... Et l'hôtel était particulièrement agité. Les employés étaient complètement paniqués ! Ils couraient dans tous les sens, ils étaient vraiment trop drôles, rien qu'en y repensant, j'en rigole encore !

-Oui bon accouches ! » Le pressa son ami.

-« Oui, oui ! Mais c'était vraiment drôle ! » Naruto lui jeta un regard en coin « Oui d'accord. Bon écoutes, je suis allé voir mon informateur de l'hôtel. Apparemment, un important homme d'affaire très riche vient pour un échange avec Hagawa. » Kiba montra toute ses dents à Naruto en un grand sourire.

L'info fit tilt dans la caboche blonde.

-« Son nom ?

-Uchiwa Fugaku. »

Naruto répondit au sourire de Kiba en lui montrant ses canines d'un air de psychopathe.

-« La chasse est ouverte ! »

Plus tard, en regardant attentivement aux alentours de l'unique illustre hôtel de la ville, on pouvait voir deux silhouettes dissimulées dans l'ombre. Tels deux félin guettent l'arrivée d'une proie.

* * *

><p>Ça allait bientôt commencer.<p>

Ils allaient être réunis. 6 ans qu'ils attendaient ça. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment ça allait se terminer, mais ils savaient comment le faire démarrer.

Un des hommes présents se trémoussait sur sa chaise.

Ils étaient tous impatient.

Un autre se rongeait les ongles nerveusement. Son voisin regardait dans le vide, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. En face de lui, une femme bougeait sa jambe frénétiquement, récitant une litanie silencieuse. En bout de table, un homme plus sûr de lui, plus calme, plus posé. Il consultait tranquillement ses dossiers.

Quiconque les regarderait pourrait croire avoir en face de soi un groupe de dérangés mentaux s'apprêtant à commettre un attentat terroriste. Eh bien quiconque aurait telles pensées n'aurait pas tout à fait tort.

Ces gens n'étaient peut-être pas des terroristes, certes. Mais ils étaient dangereux.

Ces gens étaient des scientifiques.

Des scientifiques prêts à tout pour atteindre un but.

* * *

><p><em><span>A quelques rues de l'hôtel, dans une voiture de luxe. 11h47:<span> _

-« Tu as bien retenu ce que tu avais à faire ? »

Sasuke se retint de soupirer encore une fois. Son père le faisait répéter cette réplique comme on ferait faire ses devoirs à un enfant.

-« Oui père, quand l'échange est terminé je me place directement à l'écart, près de la porte et j'attends.

-Oui c'est ça, tu attends. » Il lui glissa un regard en coin. « Ne fais rien d'irréfléchis et restes près de la porte. »

Depuis ce soir 6 ans auparavant, Uchiwa père se méfiait des agissements de son fils. Il le surveillait sans cesse, vérifiait tous ses faits et gestes et le trainait partout où il allait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il échappe à son contrôle. Pour lui, Sasuke était comme une bombe à retardement qui exploserait au moindre faux pas. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il devait faire _ça_, il évitait que le jeune ne le voit directement, il le tenait légèrement à l'écart, mais pas trop loin non plus. Toujours à porter de mains.

-« Monsieur Uchiwa. »

La voix le fit sortir de ses songes.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répondit-il énervé par le dérangement de son chauffeur.

-« Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel. Confie-je votre voiture au voiturier monsieur ?

-Non. Gardez-là. Garez-vous près de l'entée et préparez-vous à partir. Nous ne serons pas longs. » Répondit-il en regardant son fils.

-« Bien monsieur. »

Sasuke s'ennuyait déjà.

Les deux Uchiwa sortirent de la voiture après qu'on leur en ait ouvert les portières et se dirigèrent, du pas fier et méprisant qui caractérisait leur famille, vers les portes dorés du prestigieux bâtiment.

A peine à l'intérieur, ils se firent assaillir par le personnel à qui on avait donné comme consigne de répondre à leurs moindres désirs. Et ils s'y attelaient avec soin. Peut-être même trop.

-« Messieurs Uchiwa, le voyage à dû être long, permettez-moi de vous débarrasser. » L'auteur de cette phrase était une blonde qui tendait les bras vers l'avant. Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'ils y déposent leurs manteaux. Il n'en fut rien.

-« Messieurs Uchiwa, que diriez-vous d'un petit rafraichissement ? »

L'employé s'était adressé à Sasuke. Un jeune homme de 16 ans, pas plus. Il tenait à bout de bras un plateau luxueusement décoré par de petits détails dorés sur les bordures. En son centre, trônait deux verres à pieds en cristal, remplie d'une substance gazeuse à reflet d'or. Du champagne.

Le petit stagiaire avait cru bon de donné à ces messieurs raffinés une boisson tout autant appréciée.

« Mais franchement, » pensa Sasuke « qui donnerait du champagne bas de gamme à deux hommes qui pouvaient concrétiser leurs moindre désirs en un claquement de doigts ? C'était d'un mauvais goût. Ridicule. »

Sasuke lui lança son regard le plus méprisant et passa son chemin. Laissant derrière lui un adolescent qui aurait besoin de plusieurs années de suivies psychologique pour s'en remettre.

Le plateau tomba, les verres se brisèrent, le liquide se répandit sur le sol. Le jeune homme resta en état de choc.

Imperturbable, Fugaku était déjà à l'accueil après avoir chassé de la main l'essaim d'employés de la façon dont on chasserait une mouche.

Sasuke le rejoignit sans se presser.

-« Uchiwa Fugaku. » Dit-il à l'hôtesse d'accueil. « Dites à Monsieur Hagawa que je monte immédiatement à sa suite. »

Et il partit, sans écouter une quelconque réponse de la part de l'hôtesse, suivit par son fils.

Ils retraversèrent le hall en vitesse, évitant le deuxième assaut d'employés et atteignirent l'ascenseur rapidement. Enfin à l'intérieure, Fugaku débriefa Sasuke une énième fois sur le déroulement de l'entretient.

Une fois sortit, ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs à l'aspect identiques. Tournèrent à gauche, puis à droite, encore à gauche, passèrent une porte puis plusieurs autres couloirs.

Sasuke n'en voyait pas le bout.

C'est au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche et bien content d'avoir atteint la bonne destination que le brun constata que son père s'était arrêté devant un porte et avait déjà frapper à trois reprises.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques longues minutes et ils furent accueillis par un homme tout sourire, naïvement très heureux de les voir ici, sur le pas de sa porte. Comme si la rencontre n'était pas prévue.

-« Fugaku, Sasuke ! » S'exclama-t-il familièrement en leurs serrant la main énergiquement l'un après l'autre. « Qu'est-ce que je suis content de vous voir enfin là Messieurs ! Oh et regardez-ça ! » Ils leurs planta sous le nez son poignet orné d'une montre à plusieurs millions de Yen. « Pile à l'heure, comme toujours hahaha ! »

Sasuke trouvait que cet homme riait trop.

-« Oh mais entrez, entrez, ne restez donc pas sur le pas de la porte ! Voyons, où sont passées mes manières ? Hahaha ! » Il s'écarta et laissa passer les deux hommes.

Le jeune Uchiwa se pinça l'arrête de nez et avança dans la suite encore sombre malgré l'heure avancée.

-« Pardonnez l'état des lieux, je viens de me lever hahaha ! »

Les deux Uchiwa s'assirent dans un des nombreux sofas placés dans la pièce et attendirent que l'autre homme fasse de même.

-« Alors mes amis, que diriez-vous d'un petit rafraîchissement avant de débuté ? »

Sasuke pensa immédiatement au garçon-champagne.

Son père pris la parole :

-C'est bien aimable à vous mon cher ami, mais nous nous en passerons. »

Remarque inutile car Hagawa avait déjà fini de remplir trois verre de whisky et se dirigeait vers eux avant de les déposés sur la table, face à ses invités.

Il finit enfin par s'asseoir face à eux, dans une position détendu, la cheville droite posée sur le genou gauche.

Dans cette position, le somptueux kimono qu'il portait laissait voir des parties de son corps dont les Uchiwa se seraient bien passés.

Toujours imperturbable, Fugaku commença l'entretient :

« J'ai avec moi quelque chose qui vous intéresse depuis plusieurs années, Hagawa. Libre à moi d'accepter cet échange ou non. Si vous voulez qu'il y ait suite à vos désirs, je vous conseille de bien choisir vos futurs mots et de faire des efforts quant à la somme. J'espère que vous me comprenez bien. » Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les mains devant sa bouche. « Si vous avez compris, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez à me proposer. »

Bien que toujours souriant, Hagawa était plus silencieux.

Sasuke s'en réjouissait.

_Hôtel Bilton, chambre 1006, 12h02:_

-« Putain Naruto je te le dis une fois et pas deux, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou là ! Il fait flipper Uchiwa papa ! »

On pouvait le dire : Kiba faisait dans son pantalon.

-« Ta gueule Kiba ! La faute à qui si on en est là ? Quand on sera sorti d'ici, t'auras intérêt à courir vite ! Heureusement que l'autre excité à fait la grasse mat' ! Il fait assez sombre pour se planquer sans attirer l'attention, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne vraiment qu'ils nous aient pas déjà remarqués. »

Les deux voleurs en herbe avaient bel et bien accomplis la prouesse d'infiltrer la pièce de l'entretient sans encombres, ou presque. Quand Hagawa avait laissé les portes automatiques de la suite se fermer toutes seules, les deux amis avaient réussis à s'y glisser avant qu'elles ne se ferment. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils avaient alors longés des murs, rampé, évité des objets non-identifiés qui jonchaient le sol et étaient parvenus à s'introduire sous le lit XXL de la chambre, juste à côté des sofas. Dans cette position, ils pouvaient entrapercevoir les trois hommes en se contorsionnant le cou.

C'est donc après toutes ces péripéties qu'ils se sont retrouvés à s'engueuler en chuchotement sous un lit.

Naruto repris la parole, sa voix était à peine audible :

-« Bon Kiba, je t'aime beaucoup et tout ça mais c'est pas en se laissant vieillir sous un pieu qu'on va réussir à choper la mallette. Faut bouger. »

Les deux derniers mots sonnaient comme l'annonce de leur mise à mort.

Kiba hocha la tête.

Il commença, millimètres par millimètres à ramper vers la sortie gauche du dessous de lit.

Mais rappelons la largeur du lit. Dans les alentours de cinq mètres.

Naruto avait beau comprendre que le moindre faux pas entrainerait le pire des scénarios pour eux deux, mais il était de nature légèrement hyperactive. Ça n'allait pas assez vite pour lui.

-« Tu vas bouger ton cul oui ! »

Kiba plaqua ses deux mains moites sur la bouche de son ami plus que jamais blond.

-« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? » Entendirent-ils.

Ils baissèrent la tête et virent Uchiwa papa regarder de tous les côtés.

-« Non rien du tout…

-Ça doit être mon imagination… »

Ils reprirent leur souffle mais ne se détendirent pas pour autant. Le jeune homme qui accompagnait l'Uchiwa papa regardait dans leur direction. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'endroit où les deux voleurs se trouvaient. La panique s'insinua dans les cerveaux blond et brun, c'était leur fin, le noiraud allait les dénoncer et ils seraient livrés à la police.

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme détourna la tête avec ce qui avait semblé à Naruto un air de mépris ou d'amusement… il ne savait pas très bien, sans dire un mot sur leurs présence.

Bizarre.

Les deux amis ne s'attardèrent pas sur ce fait. Ils avaient d'autres problèmes en tête et n'avaient pas particulièrement le temps ni l'envie de se pencher sur ce qui se passait dans celle d'un autre. Il ne les dénonçait pas ? Tant mieux. Ils n'allaient pas en faire toute une histoire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de remises en question et de contorsions, Kiba puis ensuite Naruto étaient enfin parvenus à s'extirper du dessous du lit King size.

-« Maintenant, » dit Naruto déjà découragé, « faut récupérer la mallette et se barrer fissa d'ici !

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! » Râla le brun qui avait commencé à ramper vers les fauteuils.

La sacoche se trouvait à gauche des pieds de Fugaku, déposée sur le sol. Kiba dû donc contourner le canapé par l'arrière de celui-ci. La mallette était vraiment trop proche des occupants de la pièce, Kiba n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la récupérer sans se faire repérer. Il avait surtout envie de faire demi-tour et de tenter une cible plus facile !

Il regarda Naruto quelques mètres derrière lui qui lui faisait signe de continuer et de se dépêcher. Kiba râla encore une fois silencieusement mais se remit tout même à la tâche.

Quant au blond, allongé sur le ventre, il fixait Sasuke pour être sûr que celui-ci ne les dénonce pas d'un moment à autre.

Kiba avait atteint son but. Plus qu'un mètre ne séparait son visage de la mallette. Il ne pouvait pas avancer plus, les autres le remarqueraient.

Il tendit un bras à son extrême vers l'avant et commença, du bout des doigts, à la faire glisser petit à petit vers lui.

-« Je suis ravi d'avoir pu conclure cette affaire avec vous ! » Déclara Hagawa en se levant.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » pensa Kiba « Aller, plus vite, plus vite ! »

Son bras commençais à lui faire mal à force de le tendre comme ça, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, l'adrénaline prenait le dessus.

Il réussit enfin à attraper la sacoche et commença à rebrousser chemin le plus vite qu'il le pu en rampant.

Arrivé à hauteur de Naruto, Uchiwa père se levait.

-« Moi aussi mon vieil ami. »

Sasuke se leva aussi et les deux hommes serrèrent la main de l'autre chacun leurs tours.

Naruto et Kiba observaient la scène avec attention.

Hagawa mit des billets dans une autre mallette similaire à celle des Uchiwa.

-« Attends, attends ! » S'exclama Naruto en chuchotant. « Pourquoi c'est Hagawa qui donne de l'argent ? Ils vont pas s'échanger de l'argent contre de l'argent merde ! Kiba, ouvres la mallette !

-T'en a pas marre de me donner des ordres toi ? » Mais il obtempéra et ouvrit la sacoche.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent à l'intérieur n'était pas de l'argent. C'était un livre. Naruto lu à voix haute :

-« "Dix solutions contre l'adultère édition spécial"… C'est quoi c'bordel ? On s'est fait rouler !

-Espèce d'enflure ! »

Les deux voleurs sursautèrent et tournèrent vivement la tête pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke leur jeta un coup d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Tu me l'as volée ! Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un comme toi… » Le visage du père Uchiwa exprimait la haine pure.

Hagawa ne comprenait pas et répondit, perdu :

-« Mais de quoi tu parles voyons ? Voler quoi ?

- Elle était là ! » Dit-il et montrant du doigt le sol à ses pieds. « Tu vas me le payer… »

L'homme sortit un glock silencieux qu'il avait caché sur lui.

-« je vais t'apprendre qu'on ne se paye pas impunément la tête d'un Uchiwa. »

Il braqua le glock sur l'homme face à lui et désactiva la sécurité.

-« Attends, Fugaku ! C'est un malentendu ! Je n'ai rien vo… »

N'écoutant pas, Uchiwa père lui tira dessus. A sept reprises.

Hagawa s'effondra la mallette remplie d'argent toujours dans les mains. Dans sa chute, la mallette s'ouvrit et le recouvrit de son contenu. Au sol, Hagawa encore pris de spasmes, se répandit de son sang, tachant les billets vert et le tapis dix-septième siècle sous lui.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce, juste entrecoupé par la respiration forte d'Uchiwa père.

Puis tout d'un coup, tout devint noir.

Tous les occupants de la pièce encore en vie avaient perdus connaissance.

* * *

><p>Dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé, six personnes revenaient peu à peu à la réalité. Le sol, les murs, le plafond. Tout était tellement blanc que les limites entre chaque partie se confondaient avec le reste. Comme une grosse boule blanche. De quoi perdre ses moyens.<p>

Les six personnes étaient désorientées et complètement perdues.

Un « pop » retentit de nulle part, le groupe se retourna dans un ensemble et une image apparue comme par magie sur l'un des murs.

L'image d'une femme, toute souriante, l'air débraillée et un peu inquiétante bien que visiblement complètement idiote avec ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux châtains emmêlés sur sa tête.

-« Bonjour, bonjour les jeunes ! Oh vous n'avez pas bonne mine hein… Vous allez bien ? Ah, mais je suis bête » Elle éclata de rire. « Bien sûr que vous allez pas bien ! Enfin bref, donc je vous souhaite la bienvenue mes chéris » Elle leur fit un grand sourire « Bienvenue dans l'Expérience du siècle ! »

* * *

><p>Chapitre I, officiellement posté ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ? C'est plus accrocheur que les deux passés ? L'histoire en elle-même commence bien ? Ou alors tout le contraire ?<p>

Je serais ravie si vous me postiez une **review !** Ça prends 5 minutes et ça fais tellement plaisir !

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les personnes qui m'ont fais cet honneur jusque là et en particulier YamInari à qui je tiens aussi à m'excuser parce que je n'ai le temps de répondre à aucune aujourd' je dis quand même que j'étais hyper contente quand j'ai vu ton pavé, ça prouve que tu as aimé, merci beaucoup ! :D

**Reviews ? :D**

Kiss, Zelfie !


	4. Chapitre II

**Auteur :**Zelfie.

**Titre :** L'Expérience.

**Genre :** Suspense/Supernatural/Romance.

**Raiting :** T. (Mais ça risque de changer plus tard)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à Masashi Kishimoto. Toute l'histoire vient de mon humble et fatigué cerveau alors je vous prierais de ne pas lui en vouloir si jamais il vous venait l'envie de lancer des tomates sur votre écran… (Sait-on jamais) Si jamais cette histoire ressemble à un quelconque film/livre/fanfic… ou autres je vous prierais de me le signaler poliment. Je vous en serais reconnaissante et je pourrais m'excuser et le placer dans cette rubrique. Merci à tous !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à toute et à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre II, je sais je suis en retard- très en retard. Je n'ai aucunes excuses à part le surplus de travail qui m'a été donné ces dernières semaines ! je remercie infiniment Eternity-neko d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et m'avoir fais quelques suggestions quant à la syntaxe ou autre.. j'espère donc que ce chapitre sera meilleur que les trois autres et que vous l'apprécierez plus ! J'ai déjà répondu à vos reviews par MP et je compte faire aussi comme ça dans le futur à part pour les guest Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dis.. Mis à part ça je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire à part que je vous souhaite une :

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

_Quelque part, heure inconnue:_

Sasuke était abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mauvaise blague ?

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sasuke s'était réveillé tout engourdi dans une salle qui donnait le tournis. Qu'il regarde à gauche ou à droite, devant ou derrière lui, tout se ressemblait. La pièce pouvait être petite comme immense tellement les notions de l'espace étaient compromises par tout ce blanc.

Il ne paniquait pas, on lui avait appris à contrôler ses émotions dans ce genre de cas de figures. La famille Uchiwa était en effet assez puissante pour que malfrats ou autres personnes mal intentionnées en aient après leurs fortune. Alors le petit Sasuke avait déjà eu à essuyer plusieurs enlèvements qu'il avait toujours su gérer avec un sang-froid que l'on croyait impossible chez un enfant.

Il regarda aux alentours et constata qu'il y avait avec lui cinq autres personnes qui se tenaient ça et là dans la pièce. Jamais il n'avait été enlevé avec d'autres personnes, cela était nouveau pour lui, et il considéra alors leur ravisseur d'un nouvel œil.

Une personne à côté de lui, qui tapait du pied jusque-là, s'agita soudainement et balança à l'image de la femme projetée sur le mur :

-"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ?!" Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même, "Je suis où là ? Et t'es qui toi ?"

Elle avança un doigt accusateur vers la femme à l'image.

Sasuke détailla la jeune fille qui venait de parler, il ne la connaissais pas. C'était une grande blonde platine, les cheveux relevés en une haute queue de cheval, les yeux bleus. Elle était vêtue de peu de tissus à vrai dire, un débardeur crème échancré, un short en jean très court et était perchée sur de vertigineux talons à aiguilles sur lesquels elle avait un équilibre parfait. Sasuke détourna son regard de la furie qui continuait à injurier l'image pour le poser sur la seule autre représentante de sexe féminin dans la pièce.

La jeune fille était assise contre un mur, un peu à l'écart, elle était encore dans les vapes suite à sa récente perte de connaissance. Sasuke remarqua qu'elle était jeune, 16 ans, pas plus. Le plus marquant chez elle était les cheveux étrangement roses qu'elle avait sur la tête.

-"Mon dieu Naruto, fais quelque chose ! On va tous mourir !"

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la voix qui montait dans les aigus à cause de la panique, et avisa les deux jeunes hommes à l'opposé de la pièce.

-"Putain Kiba, tu vas la fermer un peu ? Ça fais plus d'un quart d'heure que tu me rabats les oreilles avec tes conneries !"

Le noiraud était légèrement amusé, il laissa échapper un léger sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux voleurs de Hagawa avaient eux aussi été embarqués ici, et que le brun ne semblait pas en mener large.

-"Mais tu comprends pas ? On vient de se faire kidnapper ! C'est un crime ! Ils vont nous disséquer pour nous analyser et ensuite ils nous donnerons en pâture à leurs animaux de compagnies !"

Kiba avait attrapé sa tignasse brune et tirait dessus comme s'il voulait se les arracher. Le blond à côté de lui se pinçât l'arrête du nez, soudainement fatigué du cinéma de son ami.

Sasuke roula des yeux au même moment que Naruto. Le noiraud regarda le brun, il était grand et plutôt baraqué.

_"Tout le contraire de son caractère.."_ pensa Sasuke

Il avait une peau bronzée et deux triangles renversés rouges tatoués sur les joues.

_"Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé?"_

Sasuke commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé par erreur dans une chambre d'isolement dans un asile pour individus dérangés et potentiellement dangereux.

Il se rassura à la contemplation du blond qui, lui, n'avait rien de particulièrement étrange quant à son physique.

Il soupira de soulagement à ce constat.

_"Enfin quelqu'un de normal._" pensa-t-il.

Il était lui aussi plutôt grand, quoique quelques centimètres de moins que lui. Des cheveux extrêmement blonds et des yeux profondément bleus à cet instant, une peau basané cachée par une sorte de combinaison noire similaire à celle du brun.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus car en un clignement d'œil, un visage était soudainement apparu à quelques centimètres du sien, lui cachant la vue des deux garçons. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut les traits durs de son paternel. Fugaku Uchiwa.

Sasuke s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué dés son réveil. Il recula de quelques pas, mesure de sécurité.

-"Père." lâcha-t-il, las. "Vous aussi vous êtes là?"

On devinait un affligeant constat plutôt qu'une interrogation.

-"Bien sûr que je suis là." répondit-il sèchement en fronçant les sourcils. "Sasuke, où sommes nous ?" Il avait prononcé ces mots sur le ton de la confidence, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son fils lui révèle tous les secrets de leur situation pour le moins mauvaise à en juger les apparences.

_Même endroit, même heure:_

Naruto avait abandonné l'écoute de son ami, qui continuait encore et toujours de débiter ses jérémiades à n'en plus finir.

Le blond n'était peut-être pas paniqué, mais il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation et ne savait pas non plus comment il était sensé réagir, alors il comprenait Kiba qui avait toujours été de nature peureuse. Lui aussi s'était réveillé complètement déboussolé à-même le sol, il avait été le premier à reprendre conscience, ce qui lui avait permis de constater qu'ils étaient plusieurs dans la même situation et cet état des faits le rassurait. S'il y avait possibilité de fuir, lui et Kiba pourraient se servir des autres pour s'échapper plus facilement.

C'était donc fort de ces bonnes pensées qu'il était allé s'adosser contre un mur en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Après plusieurs minutes de calme plat, les personnes présentes commencèrent à se réveiller unes à unes, ça avait d'abord été une blonde qui s'était immédiatement mise à crier qu'on la relâche à l'adresse des murs, elle espérait peut être que leurs agresseurs aient été assez stupide pour les relâcher à leurs demande. Ensuite une fille aux cheveux roses avait papillonné des yeux, s'était assise et n'avait plus bougé, puis vint Kiba qui avait paniquer, un brun d'à peu près son âge s'était levé, l'air pas le moins du monde dérangé par leur situation, et un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux longs en dernier. Puis il y eu l'apparition de cette image, sur le mur, et ces paroles " Bonjour, bonjour les jeunes ! Oh vous n'avez pas bonne mine hein… Vous allez bien ? Ah, mais je suis bête » Elle avait éclaté de rire. « Bien sûr que vous n'allez pas bien ! Enfin bref, donc je vous souhaite la bienvenue mes chéris. » Elle leur avait fait un grand sourire « Bienvenue dans l'Expérience du siècle !"

Elle avait parlé d'expérience.. Une expérience ? Mais dans les mains de quels genre de dégénérés étaient-ils tombés ?

Naruto ne la sentait pas du tout, cette "Expérience".

Le blond les avait donc observés, ces gens qui semblaient être des camarades d'infortune et se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici, ils n'avaient rien en commun et ne se connaissaient pas, il était heureux d'avoir au moins un allié dans le groupe. Allié qui n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer les pires scénarios depuis son réveil.

Tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille, il observa l'image de la femme encore présente sur le mur. Elle souriait sans se fatiguer, elle avait l'air très jeune et paraissait complètement idiote avec ses énormes lunettes rondes et ses cheveux châtains dressés sur sa tête. Elle était aussi vêtue d'un pull en laine rose recouvert d'une blouse comme celle des médecins d'hôpitaux blanche. Étant coupé par la caméra, le bas de son corps n'était pas visible. Elle était tranquillement assise sur une chaise de bureau, tasse fumante représentant Titi et Gros minet à la main.

Naruto n'arrivait vraiment pas à la prendre au sérieux.

Sortant soudainement de son immobilité, elle posa délicatement sa boisson hors de la caméra et frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour ramener le silence, perturbé seulement par la blonde et quelques chuchotements discrets.

-"Bon !" Commença-t-elle, "Je ne veux pas faire ma rabat-joie, mais j'ai des choses à vous dire et j'ai pas toute la journée moi !"

Le silence vint.

"Bien !" Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

Elle les regarda tous un par un, d'un regard presque maternel, Naruto en fût perturbé.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandis ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'arriver enfin à ce jour où je vous vois, tous ici, rassemblés comme une famille !" Son regard se posa sur Mr. Uchiwa. "Tiens," Elle fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire "Que faites vous là, vous ? Vous n'étiez pas prévu.. C'est gênant, très gênant.."

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux ne voyaient plus et fixaient le vide.

-"Comment ça je n'étais pas prévu ? Parce que il y a quelque chose de prévu dans cette histoire ? Me faites pas rire !"

Ne l'écoutant pas, la jeune femme sourit à Naruto et quitta le champ de la caméra quelques secondes, durant lesquelles tous les occupants de la pièce se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans échanger un mot.

Le blond avait faillit lui rendre, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sourire en retour.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait en sécurité ici, avec cette femme et ces gens inconnus, ce qui était complètement absurde au vu de la situation ! Naruto le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il trouva cela très étrange, il avait pourtant l'habitude de se méfier de ces sourires trompeurs et faux, il y avait déjà été confronté d'innombrables fois dans sa vie.

Elle revint, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Une fois bien assise sur son siège, elle se remit immédiatement à les couver du regard et annonça :

-"Bonne nouvelle Mr. Uchiwa ! Apparemment, vous êtes autorisé à faire partie de l'aventure quelques temps." Elle reprit sa tasse, la sirota un peu puis pris son temps de bien la remettre à sa place avant d'ajouter "Du moins, le temps que vous pourrez.."

Le patriarche Uchiwa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

-"Qui êtes vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?" Naruto regarda l'homme qui se tenait fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Une noblesse inexplicable s'échappait de lui, comme une aura. "Mon fils et moi ne voulons participer à aucun jeu, aventure, ou autre invention immature de ce genre ! Faites nous sortir immédiatement ou vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Vous avez l'air de me connaître, alors j'imagine que vous faites tout cela en connaissance de cause. J'ai un certain pouvoir que je pourrais mettre en place contre vous. Qui que vous soyez."

Naruto observa le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qu'il devinait comme le fils dudit "Mr. Uchiwa". Il était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés avec un air agacé sur le visage.

-"Père." Le mot prononcé d'une voix glaciale claqua dans la pièce, silencieuse. Naruto frissonna. " Ne participez pas si cela vous chante, mais cette fois, vous ne déciderez pas pour moi. Qui vous dit que moi, je ne veux pas en faire partie ?" Sa voix était basse et claire, il ne l'élevait pas mais cela rajoutait au malaise qui accablait l'air de la pièce. Il se redressa et commença à avancer doucement vers Fugaku."Et puisqu'on en parle," enchaîna-t-il,"Je ne suis pas votre chien. J'en ai assez d'être traîné dans vos bagages. Vous ne m'aimez pas ? Soit. Vous vous méfiez de moi et ne me faites pas confiance ? Aucuns problèmes. Alors lâchez-moi, reniez-moi de cette famille. Vous auriez tout simplement dû vous débarrassez de moi au lieu de vous encombrer !" Toute la salle était pendue à ses mots. "Maintenant que nous sommes embarqués là-dedans, j'agirai comme bon me semblera, inutile de me parler, vous perdrez votre temps."

Il esquissa un geste pour se retourner mais Fugaku le prit violemment par le bras pour le retenir.

-"Sasuke, espèce de sale petit..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase et leva son poing vers le visage de son fils.

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds et plaqué Uchiwa senior au sol en quelques secondes.

-"On ne frappe pas son propre fils." Avait-il susurrer dangereusement.

Fugaku, bien que surpris par ce soudain retournement de situation, regarda Naruto méchamment et se dégagea de sa prise pour aller s'appuyer contre un mur, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Sasuke.

Naruto se dirigea vers celui-ci.

-"Ça va ?" lui demanda-t-il.

-"Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je sais me débrouiller seul." Et sans répondre à la question du blond, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce.

La jeune femme dont l'existence même avait été oubliée durant quelques minutes se racla la gorge de façon peu discrète pour ramener l'attention sur elle.

-"Donc..." elle étira longuement ce mot. "Pour répondre à vos questions, Mr. Uchiwa, qui suis-je ? Nous sommes de gentils chercheurs, ce que l'on cherche, ça, c'est un secret." elle fit un clin d'œil à Fugaku. "Nous connaissons votre nom car nous avons bien-entendu fait des recherches sur chacun d'entre-vous mes chéris. Alors oui, nous savons tout sur votre fils et sa famille, donc vous." Elle lui sourit. "Quand au fait de vous laissez partir, eh bien... je suis dans l'obligation de vous annoncer qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pourra sortir avant qu'il n'en soit décidé ainsi."

Elle les considéra un par un puis ramena son regard sur l'homme.

-"Vos menaces ne nous font pas peur, Mr. Uchiwa." Son regard se durcit. "Je peux vous assurer que nous sommes bien au dessus de ça..."

-"Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! Comment ça on peut pas sortir hein ?"

_"Tiens, ça faisais longtemps"_ pensa Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais rester bien sagement ici, à attendre que vous vous décidiez à nous libérer ?! Je sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais si vous pensez que je vais rester avec ces ploucs" Elle montra la pièce en un geste vague du bras. "une seconde de plus, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil !"

-"La perche blonde, le retour !" Lui chuchota Kiba.

Naruto ricana.

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers un endroit du mur contre lequel Naruto était appuyé qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. À cet endroit précis, un petit trou d'à peine 3 millimètres de diamètre était creusé au milieu de fines reliures qui formaient un rectangle du bas du mur jusqu'à son milieu.

_"Une porte !" _Pensa soudainement Naruto. _"Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas la remarquer jusque là ?"_

-"Ma petite Ino, si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. " L'avertit la voix de la chercheuse.

-"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'une simple porte peut donc me faire ?"

Elle roula des yeux, pris une pince à cheveux qui retenait une de ses mèches puis se retourna vers le mur pour entreprendre de crocheter la minuscule serrure.

-"Arrêtes ça tout de suite." l'averti encore une fois la voix." Je ne me répéterais pas, je dis ça pour ton bien."

Sans écouter le conseil, ladite "Ino" continua son entreprise.

-"On ne croirait pas comme ça," dit-elle " mais je suis plutôt douée à ça ! C'est sûr, quand on est aussi jolie que moi, il faut toujours avoir une main d'avance sur toutes sortes de situations."

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne la sentait pas, cette situation, il y avait comme un malaise. À l'expression de la chercheuse à l'écran, ou même de l'ambiance qu'il se dégageait dans l'air à ce moment là.

Il se leva inconsciemment du mur et recula de quelques pas sur le côté, se rapprochant des autres.

La blonde avait l'air très sur d'elle, elle faisait du travail grossier en secouant l'épingle dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de la serrure.

Naruto était concentré sur les mouvement de sa main. Haut bas, droite, gauche, tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il ne voyait plus que ça, la pièce, les 4 autres personnes présente et même la chercheuse avait disparus.

Haut, bas, droite, gauche, tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Puis encore une fois.

Ino avait encore parlé, mais Naruto ne l'écoutait plus, tout ce qui lui parvint au cerveau fût qu'elle poussa un cri abominable.

Alors qu'il était concentré sur ses mouvements, Naruto ne l'avais pas venu venir.

Lentement, et un par un, des traits rouges étaient apparus, comme des bagues, à chacun de ses doigts, la faisant hurler de douleur. Le blond observait la scène de loin, fasciné et terrifié à la fois.

Peu à peu, tout ses doigt de la main droite étaient recouverts de sang, Ino continuait de hurler en serrant ses doigts de son autre main. Quand elle la rouvrit pour regarder dans quel état était ses blessure, toute la salle fut stupéfaite de découvrir qu'elle tenait ses doigt de la main droite dans la main gauche, ils s'était tous décrochés pour laisser à la place des trous béants d'où ce déversaient un flot de sang.

-"Qu'est qu'il m'arrive !" Elle se retourna violemment vers l'image et balança ses doigts contre le mur, le tachant de sang. "Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ! A l'aide !" Puis elle se remit à hurler, elle perdait de plus en plus de flux vitale, mais personne dans la pièce n'osait faire un geste, la situation était trop étrange, inexplicable.

Sans doute à bout de force, la blonde se calma et alla ramasser ses doigts tombés sur le sol. Un par un, elle se baissait et les ramassait, son hémorragie toujours aussi violente, elle avait du mal à se tenir debout. Une fois tous rassemblés, elle se redressa et se dirigea au hasard dans la pièce et s'assit par terre.

-"Aidez-moi" dit-elle faiblement. "Il faut les remettre, sinon je ne vais plus avoir de doigts" Ses propos étaient insensés.

Naruto était dégoûté par la tournure des événement, la jeune fille essayait de remettre de force ses doigts en place, faisant craquer les os et se plier la chaire.

-"Aller recolles-toi hein ? Aller, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît..."

Naruto s'approcha prudemment de la jeune fille.

Constatant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à les remettre à leurs places d'origine, la jeune fille les lança contre le mur face à elle en poussant un cri de rage et se mit à pleurer.

_Même endroit, même heure:_

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses doigt s'était détachés tout seuls, comme s'ils avaient pourris en quelques secondes. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait jamais vu ça et ne savait même pas avant ce jour que c'était réalisable.

Il regarda l'image.

-"C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?" Il avait du mal à se faire entendre à cause des pleurs bruyants de la fille.

La jeune chercheuse sembla néanmoins l'avoir entendu, car elle le regarda avec une mine fautive.

-"Nous n'avions pas le choix Sasuke-kun...*, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre pour l'instant, ça n'a même pas encore commencé !" Elle prit maintenant une mine renfrognée. " Et puis je l'avais prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse ça!" Elle croisa les bras comme une enfant qui ferait un caprice "C'est pas ma faute."

Sasuke trouvait ses propos hors contexte, il avait l'impression de parler avec une personne venant d'une autre planète.

La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air surprise par ce qu'il venait de se produire et insinuait même _qu'ils _en étaient à l'origine. Mais comment aurait-elle fait ? Un gaz ? Non impossible, il se serait propagé dans la pièce entière et aurait contaminé les autres. Un poison liquide ? Peu probable, ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir qu'elle allait crocheter la serrure et d'aucunes façons ils n'auraient pu lui injecter depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés. Il avait beau chercher, aucunes des connaissances qu'il avait cumulé à son niveau de major de promotion scientifique au niveau doctorat de son université ne suffisait pour répondre à cette énigme. Alors quoi ? Il ne savait pas et abandonna l'idée d'essayer de trouver une quelconque explication.

C'était incompréhensible.

Un bruit mécanique lui parvint aux oreilles, l'origine du son était un bras robotisé qui sortais d'un mur, tenant à la main une trousse de secours.

-"Allez, soignez-là, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'elle meure avant même d'avoir commencé." Elle dit cela d'un air las, comme si tout ceci l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke vit le blond, monté sur ressorts, accourir vers le bras sans aucunes prudences et ralentir subitement une fois à sa hauteur, comme s'il se rendait compte en retard du danger potentiel. Le noiraud le trouvait beaucoup trop stupide et irréfléchi. Naruto prit la trousse d'un geste vif, comme s'il s'était brûlé en touchant le bras mécanique. Il l'observa se rétracter complètement avant d'être certain de pouvoir bouger.

Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, il entreprit d'aller soigner la main de la blonde qui menaçait de s'évanouir à tout moment.

La chercheuse se remit à parler

-"Bon !" dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. "Maintenant que tout le monde est bien sage, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses." Elle avait recommencé à sourire comme une idiote, Sasuke détestait ce sourire.

-"Comme vous en êtes maintenant tous convaincus, vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici sans notre autorisation." Elle regarda la blonde. "Si vous avez tous été emmenés ici c'est bien qu'il y a un but ! Enfin, pas exactement tous..." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fugaku. "En effet, ne soyez pas surpris , mais vous avez tous une de nos création qui coule dans vos veines !" Elle fit une pause, comme si elle attendait des applaudissements. N'en recevant pas, elle enchaîna : "Eh oui, i ans de cela, notre meilleur petit bijoux est venu vous rendre visite et vous tester pour savoir si vous étiez aptes, ou non, pour participer à notre grande aventure !"

Sasuke pensa à son frère.

-"Alors c'était vous ! Vous qui avez envoyé cette chose affreuse, cette abomination toute droit sortie d'un cauchemar... c'était vous !"

Le noiraud ne savait pas qui avait parlé, mais il était certain d'une chose, c'est que ce que cette personne avait vu était bien la même chose que ce qui avait tué son frère en ce sinistre soir d'hiver. Il y avait déjà 6 ans.

_Frisson._

La chercheuse ignora l'intervention pour se concentrer sur la suite de ses explications.

-"Si vous êtes ici et en vie en ce moment même, cela signifie que vous avez été élu, que vous avez survécu, toutes mes félicitations ! C'est là que vous vous demandez pour quoi vous avez été élus, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une excellente question mes chéris ! Si vous êtes tous ici, c'est pour participer à une expérience, enfin bon, ça je pense que vous l'aviez deviné, non ?" Elle parlait de la même façon qu'une enfant le ferait de son nouveau jouet. Sauf que cette situation n'avait rien d'un jeu.

-"Bien, je ne vous dirai pas pour le moment dans quel but cet expérience à été confectionnée, sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle. Je vais vous donner les grandes règles indispensables pour débuter."

Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien capté l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-"Cette expérience est divisée en 5 épreuves que vous découvrirez en y étant confrontés, je ne vous dirais donc pas en quoi elles consistent pour le moment, seulement qu'au début de chaque épreuve, un but et une consigne vous seront communiquées via une oreillette que l'on vous confiera ultérieurement. Leurs durée est indéterminée, une partie peut bien duré une heure comme 1 mois, tout dépend de vous."

Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait perdu personne dans ses explications :

-"Tout le monde me suit ?"

Sasuke était complètement ahuri. Des épreuves ? Ils leurs faisaient quoi là ? Ils n'étaient pas des rats de laboratoire à qui ils pouvaient faire faire ce qu'ils voulaient afin de les étudier enfin ! Ils étaient humains à ce qu'il savait ! Aucune personne normale accepterait de marcher dans leur délire !

-"Et si on refuse ?"

Sasuke vit Naruto s'avancer vers l'écran avec un air de défi au visage.

La jeune femme lui sourit durant de longues secondes, comme si elle espérait avoir mal entendu ou qu'il allait retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, comme si c'était une grossière erreur.

-"Naruto, tu es sérieux ?" Elle lui sourit comme à un enfant qui ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il faisait jour. "Tu ne peux pas refuser mon chéri, dans tout les cas, tu le feras, comme tout tes petits camarades... Sinon..."

Le blond lui coupa la parole.

-"Sinon on a les doigts qui tombent comme par magie j'imagine ?"

-"Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à la fin, hein ? Vous n'avez rien à perdre ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'enfants perdus dans la vie, sans aucun but, aucune attaches rien ! Aucune vie ! Nous le savons, nous y avons veillé !" Elle haussait la voix et s'agitait dans tous les sens en parlant, elle montra Sasuke du doigt. "Toi là, c'est bien tu t'es rebellé, mais toute ta vie tu n'as servi que de plante verte à ta famille ! Et puis elle," cette fois elle désigna la blessée "À part faire les trottoirs, elle n'a jamais rien fait de sa vie !" Elle leva ses deux bras au ciel. "Vous n'avez rien, rien ne vous retient ! Vous êtes maintenant libres, nous vous avons libérés ! Vous avez devant vous votre vie et nous sommes là pour vous guider, alors pourquoi partir ?" Elle partit dans un rire hystérique avant de se calmer et de laisser retombé ses deux bras mollement le long de son corps.

Sa voix était maintenant beaucoup plus monotone, morne, comme une machine, et son visage inexpressif.

-"Comme je vous le disais, nous vous avons administré un produit très spécial qui, depuis le temps qu'il vous infecte, s'est propagé et mélangé au métabolisme de votre corps, il ne fais qu'un avec vous, il fait partie de vous. S'en débarrasser est impossible à moins de mourir. Grâce à cette infection, nous avons accès à toutes vos données génétiques, chaque cellule, chaque battements de cœur, chaque transmission électrique de votre cerveau. Tout. Et tout ceci grâce à la science." Elle avait un ton lassé, comme si elle en avait assez d'être ici. "Bien entendu, vous aussi avez des avantages. Ce sérum à modifié votre métabolisme selon votre personnalité, qui est tirée de vos expérience stockées dans votre cerveau. Par-là, vous devez comprendre que vous avez tous acquis des capacités propres à votre façon de vous comporter, votre intériorité et subjectivité vis à vis du monde.. Depuis 6 ans, le sérum à réunis toutes les informations nécessaires à la confection de cette modification génétique majeure. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas non plus quelles sont vos capacité individuelles, vous devrez les découvrir par vous-même au fur et à mesure de votre avancement dans l'épreuve."

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir, comment le prendre. S'il devait croire cette tarée, ou juste attendre bien sagement la police. La réaction normale serait de penser que cette femme est une folle à lié qui à kidnappé 6 personnes dans le but de leur faire croire qu'ils allaient être sujets à des supers pouvoirs afin de survivre à une expérience délirante. Dans cette situation là, la police ne tarderait pas à remarquer leurs disparitions et à venir les chercher. Du moins il l'espérait.

Ou alors il y avait la situation où tout ceci était la vérité et qu'ils étaient alors tous bien dans la merde.

Tout cela était trop bien fais pour que ce soit l'œuvre d'une femme pas nette, c'était trop intelligent, trop "propre".

Et il y avait aussi cette chose noire de leurs enfances à tous qui, elle, avait été tragiquement bien réelle..

_Frisson._

Mais il y avait aussi les doigts de cette fille...

Sasuke regarda la main bandée de la jeune fille blonde puis se détourna pour reporter son regard sur l'autre blond qui l'avait soignée.

Tout ceci était trop bien fait pour être une simple et énorme plaisanterie.

-"Y a-t-il des questions ?" les relança la scientifique.

Personne ne se manifesta.

Sasuke lui, n'écoutait que d'une oreille, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.

-"Bien !" Dit-elle d'un coup joyeuse.

-"Puisque les chose se déroulent si bien et si vite, je pense que le première épreuve pourra débuter dés demain matin ! Je vous met à disposition les oreillettes et vous conseille de ne pas les perdre." Elle appuya sur un bouton et la même main mécanique d'il y quelques minutes auparavant apparut, portant cette fois une boite en fer remplie de petite oreillettes. "Bien entendu, vous n'aurez accès à aucune information de l'extérieur, nous serons les seuls, mes collègues et moi, à pouvoir vous les communiquer quand on en aura décidés ainsi."

Elle regarda sa montre en plastique bleue claire et prononça distinctement :

-"Il est actuellement 00h58 minutes et 23 secondes, nous sommes le 09 Juillet de l'année 2033 et la première épreuve débutera dans exactement 5h02 minutes et 37 secondes, 36 secondes, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31..."

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs autre seconde où le silence fut le maître. Personne ne l'avouerait jamais, mais à ce moment là, il avaient eu peur, très peur, que ça commence. Sasuke fixait le mur où l'image était projetée sans cligner des yeux jusqu'à entendre à nouveau la voix de leur bourreau :

-"Dormez."

Sur ces mots, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Sasuke-kun** : Pour ceux qui ne regarderait pas de manga (je pense que ces personnes sont assez rares sur ce site mais bon, au cas où !) le "-kun", en japonais, est rajouté pour donner au nom de la personne une certaine affection de la part de celui qui le prononce.

Voilà ce chapitre posté ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et j'attends vos avis en **reviews** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bien ou pas bien ? Mieux que les autres chapitre ou complètement raté ?

J'ai fais un effort et ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, vous l'avez remarqué ?

Bon eh bien sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dit au prochain chapitre !

**Reviews ? :D**

Kiss, Zelfie !


End file.
